


逃兵

by 炏燚 (kait)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A
Summary: SLO15的小料本，一如既往的PWP
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Hulk
Kudos: 3





	逃兵

**Author's Note:**

> EMH，Hulk sex警告！  
> 替Clint屁股担心的同学来跟我重温一下EMH设定：Clint身高1.80m，Hulk 2.13m，Bruce 1.75m

当Clint终于， _终于_ 能从绿色的巨人那比钢铁更无法撼动的手臂禁锢中挣脱出来时，第一件事就是跪在地上吐了个昏天黑地。

没错，他是已经习惯了抱在Hulk肩膀上让他驮着自己满处跑，但是那是他和大个子都还清醒着的时候，而不是头朝下跟一袋土豆似的被发狂的Hulk拎在手里狂奔至少三十分钟，那剧烈的颠簸比之他在飓风战机上做出眼镜蛇机动鹰眼版时逼近人体极限的9个g的加速度有过之而无不及，更何况之前头上挨的那一下让他不得不计算起已经得上轻微脑震荡的风险。

当他觉得已经把自己整套内脏都吐出体外之后，Clint终于惨白着脸抬起头，打量起周围的环境。

郁郁葱葱，清风怡人，鸟语花香。

很好。

Clint绝望地捧着疼痛欲裂的脑袋，一点也不想搭理身边好像终于冷静下来了点的绿巨人。

“Hulk救了丘比特。”大个子显然对他的不领情很不满意。

“是的，谢谢，但是你可以只把我从那些见鬼的 _机器犀牛_ 蹄子底下捞出三条街，而不是带到这个——”Clint举起双手在身边抓狂地挥了挥，一只色彩斑斓的巨大蝴蝶嫌弃地从他头发上拍拍翅膀飞起来，在他脸上洒下一小片金灿灿的鳞粉，“——鬼知道的什么地方！”

动作幅度太大，他又想呕了。

“真不敢相信我竟然有一天会从战场上脱逃，”他抑郁地念叨着，开始检查身上残缺不全的制服里有哪些还能利用的装备。

他的弓和箭袋彻底不见踪影也就罢了，衣服破成这样，不知道的人一定以为他面对的是群淫贼而不是一群见鬼的犀牛。

“金发妞儿和罐头人都到了，没有丘比特他们也能干好活。”Hulk不以为然地撇撇嘴，赌气地背过身去自顾自抓了一把红红的果子开始往嘴里扔。

Clint很想警告他小心吃到毒果，不过看大块头熟悉得好像回了家一样的自在，保不准是把这地方当作秘密基地用的，于是又默默地闭上了嘴。

他转而开始把还没彻底损坏的工具在身边摆了一小摊。

没有一件可堪大用。

鹰眼泄气地掀掉面具残骸抓抓头发，好在Hulk说的没错，本来战斗就已经接近尾声，有胆大包天的年轻人已经举着手机冒出了头，害他为了掩护平民一时不慎才被一只漏网犀牛一头撞进了墙里又撕又咬。Tony和Thor赶到之后剩下那点杂兵根本掀不起啥风浪，现在也只有等复仇者们打扫完战场能想起他来，尽快来把他们捞回去了——好在即使通信功能已经彻底损坏，复仇者身份卡的内置追踪器理论上仍然应该能正常工作。

虽然免不了要被狠狠嘲笑一顿，但是弓箭手的脸皮厚度早已磨练出来。

Clint缓了半晌，不太稳当地站起身，随便挖了些土埋掉自己吐出来的那一摊秽物，然后开始把身上残余的那点本来也啥都遮不住了的布片撕下来，包扎好几处伤口。好在大多都只是些皮肉伤，头上的那处虽然糊了满脸血看起来比较骇人——大概这也是让Hulk发狂的原因——但是冷静下来就发现伤口不算深，只是丢了一小块皮，除了还有点头晕也没有什么其他脑震荡的症状。Clint叹口气，赤裸着向不远处一潭反射着碎光的泉水走过去。

好吧，至少大个子选野营地的眼光还不错。

脚步虚浮地还没走几步他就脚下一拌，眼看着可怜的脑袋又要再次受创，一只大手忽地抓住了他的腰直接又把他拎到了怀里，Hulk抱着他一屁股坐进了那个小潭，哗啦一声掀起的巨浪打翻了一只黑浮鸥搭到一半的浮巢，愤怒的水鸟冲着闯入者们扇着翅膀呱呱大叫，半点不畏人的样子。

“抱歉啦，”Clint坐在大个子盘起的膝盖上，懒洋洋地靠在身后暖烘烘的怀抱里，一边从Hulk另一只手上还抱着的果子堆里捞起一把，丢过去一粒权作赔礼，一边撩起水清洗伤口处理掉满身的血污。Hulk抗议地哼了一声，把小红果拿得离怀里的小偷远远的。

Clint吃完了手上的，伸长胳膊再想去摸却捞了两把没够到，他转转眼珠，转过身分开腿跪坐在对方大腿上，撑着对方的肩膀挺起腰，伸舌直接从Hulk嘴里叼了枚果子卷进自己嘴巴里。大块头愤怒地按住他的脑袋想要抢回来，强有力的舌头毫不客气地闯进他的口中来回寻觅着。Clint咽下一声惊笑，抱住对方的脖子含住那截舌尖轻轻地吸吮了两下，转而去衔住巨人通常不大好闻、现在却带着水果甜味的嘴唇，把一个小学生的抢食活动转变成了一个粘糊糊的吻。

Hulk在他嘴里咕哝了两声，有些犹豫不定是要继续亲吻还是丢开这个为了点口腹之欲出卖色相的家伙。Clint在他身上蹭了蹭，腾出一只手顺着岩石凿刻出来一般的粗粝肌肉向下摸去，按在破烂烂的布料下那一团开始膨胀起来的火热上。Hulk的左手还揽在他脑后，右手犹豫了片刻，终于丢开果子顺着弓箭手后背赤裸的线条摸了两把，顺势往下握住那圆润紧翘的臀瓣。带着微微硫磺味的泉水让男人的皮肤摸起来是一种与往日不同的滑腻异常，Hulk好奇地揉捏了两下，激起怀里人一丝不由自主的战栗。Clint被那只大手揉面团一样搓弄得呼吸开始急促起来，歪过头把嘴唇印在巨人鼓动的脉搏上，手上灵巧地解开了裤链，释放出了那已经七分硬的巨物。Clint一只手只能勉强圈住那硕大的头部，捏住敏感的系带上下滑动两下，轻易地就让它彻底勃起，顶端的小孔里开始渗出透明的粘液。他松开手正想稍微撤开一些留出地方好让自己弯下腰去，就听到Hulk在他耳边低声地咆哮着，一只巨大的手指找到他岔开双腿间的那个入口揉了揉，然后借着水流的润滑，小心但不容抵抗地塞进了一节指节。并不算难以忍受的痛楚，但是瞬间的震惊让他一口气窒在了喉咙里。

_啊哦。这看起来不大妙。_

这荒郊野岭的连正经润滑剂都没有，原本只打算用嘴巴和双手玩一把发泄一下战斗带来的过高肾上腺素顺带打发打发时间，这下玩大了——

面对他时总是意外任性的Hulk保不齐还在气他的不知感恩，决定连本带利一举赎回。

Clint深切地感受到了什么叫自作孽不可活。

然而多年经验告诉他和Hulk是没有道理可以讲的，尤其火还是自己作死挑起来的，人家还记得先用小指头已经是恩赐了。那根手指开始旋转抽插起来时，Clint只能闷哼一声，努力地放松自己适应着那样的入侵。微凉的泉水顺着手指的动作挤进他的身体，刺激得滚烫的内里微微哆嗦着，那感觉有些诡异但并不惹人生厌。

 _反正已经负伤当了逃兵（被动式）_ ——Clint这样安慰自己，下巴抵着大块头的颈窝，平常总是带点嫌弃的野性味道充斥他的鼻间，此时却等效于最纯粹的费洛蒙，让他下腹内的那团火越烧越旺—— _再搞点小伤出来也没差……唔……_

Hulk已经换上了中指，开拓的动作几乎是熟练的，这已经是接近普通人三根手指的粗细，被撑开的疼痛很快被难以辨别的感受取代，久经训练的身体开始觉得不满足，Clint恬不知耻地摇摆着臀部要求更多。Hulk轻哼一声试图探进第二根手指，痛楚和愉悦混杂在一起慢慢烧掉Clint的理智，他皱着脸大口大口地喘息着，有着漂亮肌肉的两条大腿开始发抖，整个人趴到了Hulk身上，两只手圈住粗壮的脖颈勉强支撑住自己，一边扭动着身体在大家伙身上寻求一点摩擦——指望Hulk能想起来去关照他夹在两人小腹间的勃起还有那么点可能，至于胸口敏感的两点还是不要抱太大期待。Hulk的左手从弓箭手的脑后滑到男人明明算不上纤细但是在他掌中不盈一握的柔韧腰肢上，微微施力固定住他扭来扭去的身体，满意地听到一声抱怨的呻吟，Clint抗议地从他胸前抬起头来瞪他，雾气弥漫的碧蓝眼睛里清楚地倒影出他的影子，孩子气地微微撅着嘴一脸不满。

Hulk想起很久以前金发的男人也是这样努力仰着脸摆出一副凶悍的表情试图威胁自己，虽然在他眼里就好像一只挥着肉爪子的小小幼兽，奶声奶气地试图咆哮，然而只是发出些可爱的猫咪呼噜声。他那时是怎么说的，“ _大块头我警告你，马上给我变回Doc. Bruce，否则别怪我不客气地揍扁你——_ ”

“大块头我警告你，马上给我放……”

Clint的话被一阵狂笑打断，他一头雾水地看着莫名其妙笑到几乎快把自己丢到水里的绿巨人，Hulk胸腔的共振让他不得不更紧地抱住对方好稳住自己，Clint心里涌起一股不妙的预感。然后就在他眼前，Hulk庞大的身体一如数年前的那一天开始迅速缩水，几秒过后Clint的膝盖就已经触到了水底冰凉的鹅卵石，Bruce一边擦掉笑出来的眼泪，一边还有心情跟他打个招呼，“嗨Clint，最近我们见面的场景越来越奇怪了。”

嗨你个头！虽然还是搞不明白到底是怎么回事但是肯定自己被嘲笑了的Clint气急败坏地想要爬起身，瘦削的博士却用和身材完全不相称的力道把他扣紧，还插在他屁股里的手指动了动，无比轻易地就让Clint的腰面条一样软了下来。博士的手指虽然比他的另半身细了一半有余，但是灵巧度绝对是只会毫无章法一通乱捅的大块头无可比拟的，他在Clint已经松软下来的后穴里蜷曲搔刮着柔韧的肠壁，熟练地时不时扫过那一处让Clint连惊带喘的地方，一边亲吻弓箭手绷紧的颈部线条，“放松，Clint，虽然这是个意外，不过原本我也打算出来。泉水的润滑不足够，我得先帮你准备好，否则你会受伤的。”

意识到男人话语里暗示的Clint简直说不出话，虽然明知对方说的是事实还是下意识地想抗议。和Bruce在一起的时候他通常不甘心总是被上的那一个，心情好时的博士也就由着他的性子胡闹，心情不太好的时候就直接放Hulk出来收拾他，而心情糟糕的时候……Clint想起那几次不堪回首的惨痛经历就不由自主夹紧屁股打个冷战，整整一个星期哑着嗓子坐立不安还要被整个复仇者的混蛋们同情怜悯夹着幸灾乐祸地嘘寒问暖，简直比被严刑拷打还可怕。

Bruce安抚地拍了拍他的后背，“别担心，今天的主角是Hulk，我——”他的声音里有着掩饰不住的笑意，当然，这个混蛋压根也没想要掩饰。Clint愤恨地咬住Bruce微微干裂的嘴唇，阻止他接下去的话：不管那是什么，他都确定自己不想听， _非常感谢_ 。

博士抬着头——感谢身高差的逆转，Clint已经有点酸痛的脖子终于能不用再拼命往上仰了——在他嘴里用和Hulk的粗鲁方式完全不同的温柔戏弄着他的舌头，轻轻地扫过他的上颚，一下一下地顶着他的舌根模仿抽插的动作。一如往常的简直教科书一样完美又下流的吻，Clint被亲得晕头转向，完全不知道自己屁股里已经塞了多少根手指——哪怕Bruce把 _两只_ 拳头都放进来了他也不在乎，他想要，想要被填满，想要更多——

“呼吸，Clint，呼吸，”Bruce好笑地放开憋得满脸通红的人，亲吻着他的下巴，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，含住一边挺立的乳头轻轻吸吮着，用牙齿叼住拉扯着向上再弹回去，享受着怀里强壮男人无法自制的战栗。他抽出手指，扶着Clint颤抖的腰，借着水流把自己已忍耐许久的欲望送进那处湿软的狭道，柔软滚烫的内壁贪婪地吸附着他，Clint在他头顶快乐地呻吟出声，双手在他乱糟糟的半长褐发里绞紧。

然而Bruce在整根没入之后便只是那么抱着他，一边口中不停地缠绕调戏着那已经过度敏感的肉粒，可怜的小家伙比起另一边得不到关注的兄弟涨了几乎有两倍大，硬得像粒小石子，连一丝微风的拂过都能让他颤抖起来，夹杂了丝丝疼痛的感觉更放大了身后得不到满足的麻痒，偏偏掐在腰上的双手还用力到他根本动弹不得，心知肚明这个表面老实忠厚的好博士皮底下有多邪恶的Clint在心底恶狠狠地咒骂着忍了又忍，终于扛不住出了声，“Bruuuuuuce……”软软的带着撒娇的颤音，听上去委屈兮兮的可怜极了。

毕竟如果要和身为狙击手的鹰眼拼耐性的话，这世上大概只有Bruce Banner一个人能赢他。

Bruce只是吐出被蹂躏得红肿不堪的乳珠，充耳不闻地换了另一边继续耕耘，如果一定要说有什么反应——那微微颤抖的肩膀暗示着男人憋笑憋得有多辛苦。Clint恨得直咬牙，好吧虽然早知道撒娇只对大个子有效果，但是，怎么说，鹰眼从来不会放弃任何微末的希望。

然而他此时也是彻底技穷，身后明明塞着一根灼人滚烫的阴茎却得不到任何摩擦，就好像饿了三天的人面前摆了满满一席色香味俱全的琳琅佳肴，结果塞了满嘴之后偏偏被掐了喉咙一粒米都不许下肚，活活逼得人抓狂。

当Bruce的吻慢条斯理地在他胸口绕到第八个圈的时候，Clint终于缴械投降，自暴自弃地喊出声来：“操我，Bruce…… _求你！”_

“乖孩子，”博士仰起来轻啄下他气鼓鼓的唇，下巴上的胡茬刮得他痒痒的，“对自己诚实些也没那么难，对不对？”

一点也不对。

杵在屁股里的那根肉棒终于开始抽插，Clint却是真的要哭出来了——那火热脉动的阴茎在他身体里毫不留情地戳刺着，身前硬得发疼的欲望也被揉捏在掌心搓弄，偏偏每个动作都完美地避开了他的所有最敏感的点，离天堂就差那么一步的感觉不上不下得逼得Clint快发疯，一贯的自负和臭屁在对方掌中彻底分崩离析，再顾不上什么丢脸，带着哭腔的哀求支离破碎地从口中一股脑倾泻出来，Bruce却只是吻住他：“乖，Clint，别心急……这只是前戏。”

邪恶的科学家的步调没有半分变化，就用那种见鬼的从容不迫使用着他——就好像把他当成一个玩偶娃娃，一个操着舒服又方便的肉洞，只顾着自己爽——不，比那更糟，只顾着自己爽的同时还故意地不让他爽，甚至要在他拼命积攒到一点快感的时候彻底静止下来——见鬼的他怎么忍得住！这种时候都停得下来你还是男人吗！！！——无法缓解的瘙痒仿佛千万只蚂蚁啃进了他的骨头，Clint抓狂的大脑中简直拼凑不出一句完整的话，几乎听不到Bruce在说什么——“恰到好处的等待是完美所必须的；在沙漠中挣扎三天后的一方绿洲，大地龟裂了一整个旱季之后迎来的一声惊雷，连着一周睡眠中都要警戒的拼死战斗后的一场酣梦，伏案工作一整夜后直起身的一个懒腰——啊，抱歉，这个比喻你大概体会不到——你会得到你想要的，Clint，”Bruce悄悄地将两根手指贴着自己的阴茎滑进弓箭手的身体，用低沉的恶魔一般的声音在他耳边温言细语，“比你索求的更多。”

已经适应了入侵物的地方再度被撑开，Clint急促地喘着气，几乎怀疑自己要过呼吸，无力反抗的四肢软绵绵泡在水中使不上半点力气，只能张嘴恶狠狠在男人脖颈上啃了一口，着迷地看着苍白皮肤上浮现出一个圆圆的牙印。大块头的存在让博士的身上也向来难以留下长久的痕迹，但这从来阻止不了Clint乐此不疲的尝试。

男人则习以为常地无视了他，动作保持着一贯的小心仔细而高效，手指夹在温热的肉体之间熟练地摸索扩张着，同样熟练地依然完美避开了他的前列腺。

_来，见见Bruce Banner，这个邪恶透顶的虐待狂。_

人类的身体真的有着神奇的适应能力，早已失去时间观念的Clint任由身下瘦削的男人将手指一根根塞进已经太过拥挤的甬道，他想必已经被扩张得能够轻松吞下男人的一整个拳头，漫长的折磨仍然没有结束的意思，Clint迷迷糊糊地把头埋在恋人的肩膀，简直怀疑对方要在自己身体里打飞机——他打了个冷战把这个可怕的念头从脑海里驱逐出去——也就在这个时候，Bruce终于停下了所有动作，慢慢地将手指和阴茎从他身体里一起退出，他还来不及抗议那难耐的空虚，身下瘦削的身体已经开始重新膨胀，柔软的皮肤迅速转化为粗糙坚硬的触感。他的恋人在两个身份之间转化得越来越熟练了， _拜他所赐，_ Clint有点沾沾自喜地想着，不过很快他就再也没有思考的余地了。

两只巨手抓住他的大腿把他掰得更开一些，滚烫的柱头抵在了他被大大打开的入口，然后，终于，终于，那暗绿色的巨物一点一点缓慢而不可抗拒地进入了他的身体。

Clint有时会回忆起他们刚开始干这档子事的时候，一直试探了快一个月才第一次真正插入，两个人都僵硬得像根棍子，没有任何生理上的快感，过度的紧张和因为逞强而并不充足的准备让他被疼痛完全淹没，大个子则对着几乎要碎掉的他手足无措一动也不敢动，就那么僵持着直到那根钉在他身体里的怪物慢慢软掉。Clint在他滑出体外的时候终于能放松绷到极限的神经两眼一翻干脆利落地昏了过去，转变回来的Bruce脑子里还留存着属于Hulk的纯粹恐慌，抱着怀里软绵绵毫无反应的身体差点以为恋人直接被自己操死了，一直到现在所有复仇者还对那一声不似人类的绝望嘶吼心有余悸。

同样难以忘记的大概还有他们全副武装冲进屋内时看到的弓箭手那白花花的屁股，泛滥的润滑液还在其间闪闪发光。

那可真是场彻头彻尾的灾难。

之后他又花了整整两个月才重新说服Bruce让他们能够再次尝试，再之后一个月才让他们能够真正双方都开始享受，而那之后——

他们仍然并不经常做完整套，毕竟那对身体的负担绝不算小，而Bruce在终于确认他真的不会受伤之后开始试图拿他当个实验样本分析，被彻底填满的心理满足是否会让生理上的超负荷刺激转化为正面信号blabla，从来直觉先行的鹰眼可不管他的身体反应有多超出常规，毕竟他可是在热兵器时代用弓箭无数次拯救了复仇者全员屁股的人，他只相信自己的感觉，而他的感觉就是： _天堂也不会比骑着那根怪物老二更美好多少了_ ，Clint确信如此。

就像现在这样。

“丘比特真美，”大块头用普通人绝难承受的力道死死把他摁在怀里，在终于彻底埋进他身体的时候含糊地咕哝，“像……像……”明显词汇量不够的Hulk歪着头努力地思考，动作忽然迟钝了一下，仿佛侧耳倾听着什么，然后点点头，“就好像情欲的化身，那传说中的淫妖，天生就是为了让男人为你疯狂的。”

“Fuck，”Clint忙于沉沦快感的脑子好不容易反应过来这与Hulk太过不搭的赞美，只觉得头上都快烫到冒烟了，“闭嘴，Bruce……”他有气无力地骂着，教大块头说这种话，他都不觉得脸红吗！缩都缩回去了，他就不能老老实实地躺在那里睡大觉！这两个共栖于一具身体的灵魂互相之间交流最畅快的时候总是某个身体零件插在他屁股里面的时刻，说出去也不怕被人笑死——

Bruce想必没有闭嘴，然而Hulk皱起眉，大约是懒得再听博士接下去太拽文的比喻，于是只是固执地重复着：“丘比特很美，比小虫女都好看。”

被小黄蜂听见了她一定在你耳边嗡嗡上一整天，Clint努力地在心底嘲笑着对方，但是他控制不住自己的心仍然像一颗被充满的氢气球，飘飘荡荡地飞了起来。Hulk绿色的大眼睛无比专注地看着他，眼神里全是赤诚的迷恋，就仿佛自己这个在一众呼风唤雨的超能力英雄之间毫不起眼的普通人真的是他这辈子见过的最美好的存在，仿佛全世界再没有什么比他更重要——事实上他本就从未掩饰过不是吗，毕竟他是他的丘比特，是他愿意留在复仇者内的唯一的原因啊。

Clint眼睛带鼻腔的都有点发酸，一定是不小心呛了水，他用力吸了吸鼻子，把自己在大个子身上缠得更紧一些，脑袋靠在对方硬邦邦的宽阔胸膛上，数着那坚实肌肉下响如擂鼓的强健心跳。

下一秒Hulk开始 _真正_ 动起来，Clint那点难得的多愁善感小情绪转瞬间就被最纯粹最炽烈也最原始的欲望浪潮吞噬殆尽，连手指尖都再无力控制的男人除了抱紧狂风骤雨的感官刺激中唯一的支点外别无他法，漫长煎熬之后雷霆骤降的凶残快感全面侵占了他身体里的每一个细胞每一根神经，现在他算是能够理解一点之前好博士那一番长篇大论了——不是说他会感激。

想必Hulk也早已耗尽了仅有的那点耐性，他的动作直接凶猛完全没有留力，Clint也 _不希望他留力，_ 他在普通人类中算得上高大的身材在绿巨人怀里就像一个玩具娃娃，被这世上最致命的生物以最亲密的方式完全掌控，对方那骇人的力量全部集中在他一人之身，他肯定被撕裂了，他被打开得如此超出极限仿佛下一秒就会被劈为两半，冰冷的河水伴随着Hulk的每一次动作卷进他的身体，加倍刺激着柔嫩的肠壁让他的小腹一阵阵痉挛——

他不后悔。他下一秒可能就会死掉，多他妈的 _无与伦比_ 。

Clint把那根凶器夹得更紧一些，扭着身体向后靠去，让大个子铁丝球一样坚硬的毛发摩擦着他饱受虐待的屁股，疼痛与快感早已失去界限，他也早已再无法思考分辨，所有常用的小花招、所有他引以为傲的技巧都失去意义，所剩唯有本能的律动和渴求，整个世界收拢到这一点，他们彼此接触的皮肤辐射出的惊人热度在粘稠的空气中仿佛都蒸腾出透明的波纹，他听到Hulk的嘶吼和破碎的哀求 _——太多了，不要了求你了——_ 那是他自己的声音，抽泣着，哭喊着，即使嗓子已经尖叫到嘶哑，然后紧接着—— _不要停，再用力一点，更深一点——_

_——Please——_

Hulk在他耳边发出一种只属于野兽的咆哮，世界在他眼前炸开，他闭着眼睛但看到的全是飞舞的白光，除了屁股和阴茎外再感觉不到任何东西，他连他们的喘息声和肉体拍击水花泼溅的声音都听不见了，耳中轰鸣的只有血液在血管中狂奔的脉动，这是一场他久未经历过的、连续不断的仿佛每隔几秒钟就会攀上一个新高度的持续高潮，哪怕他已经什么都射不出来，依然半硬的老二垂在了泉水中，水流温柔的抚慰让他过度敏感的器官觉得异常舒服，然后有一股热流再次冲体而出——却不是精液。

Clint的头无力地垂在Hulk肩上，迟钝地看着那一小片暖洋洋的浅黄色迅速稀释无踪，居然还有心情在心里向下游喝水的无辜小动物们道了声歉——不过这也就是全部了，他已经完全没有任何精力为自己的失禁感觉羞赧。他从里到外都软成了一团棉花，任由恋人撸猫一样随心所欲地搓圆捏扁，Clint迷迷糊糊地按了按肚皮，那里可疑地微微凸起着，然后感觉到又一股滚烫粘腻的什么从身体里挤了出去——好吧，他竟然完全错过了大个子的高潮，通常情况下那可不是什么你能错过的动静。他侧过头，蹭着Hulk硬邦邦的胸膛，整个人沐浴在懒洋洋的餍足里，即使肾上腺素退去后全身的疼痛都在叫嚣着宣布存在感，就算他想动大概也连手都举不起来。

他朦朦胧胧地听到属于好博士的纵容的叹息，和天边传来的引擎的嗡鸣，然后任性地沉入甜美的黑暗。


End file.
